Conny
Conny is one of the 11 generation delta students that were inserted into the Heofon world. He has been trained in combat by many notorious names and is known around the world as "The Fastest Man". He was part of the White Banners Movement until he was captured and became the Shen of the Guyong bing League and essentially controlled the largest army in the world. Conny is also known as the man who ended the long reign of Yuan Shou as Shen and the person who killed the 98th president of the World Government. Appearance Conny is an average sized male. He is originally from the Erde dimension, where he lived in America as an African American in the 21st century. While he was with the White Banners he wore their mandatory white uniform, however he personalized it by cutting his pants short and removing the coat. As Shen he wore darker clothing, which included tight pants and suits for easy movement. He usually tore his clothes off during combat for ease of movement. Abilities Right after entering the Heofon world, Conny was trained by combat specialists Dante, Warren and Baldwin in the art of using enhancement abilities. He then went on to be trained by Gamayun to master his enhancement abilities from where he first used the God Contract of Speed. He was then trained by Dolios to fully control his speed. After being captured in combat he was saved and trained by Yuan Shou, one of the most experienced fighters of all time, to fully realize the potential of his God Contract. Conny had faced off against many formidable foes. His strength was recognized by the man dubbed the Strongest Man in the World and by many other well known fighters. He was considered to be Karma's equal who at the time of their final fight was one of the Army Generals at the World Government, the highest ranking position in the World Government Army. Enhancement Contract: Basic Conny easily mastered basic enhancement in a very small period of time. Even before receiving his God Contract he speicalized in speed and agility during any physical combat. He is able to use his Enhancement Contract to enhance his strength and endurance. Though most of his strength comes from his speed, he can endure a few soft punches from the Strongest Man in The World. God Contract: Speed Conny was gifted the God Contract of Speed by Mergen upon entering the Heofon world. Why Mergen chose him specially out of his peers is not known. With this contract, Conny became the fastest man to ever live, as recorded by Dolios. His speed was overwhelming to even speed based opponents. Boom, who was known as the fastest man before Conny, was even overwhelmed by Conny's speed, who was able to approximately double Boom's distance in the same amount of time. During combat Conny uses his speed to confuse his opponent and strike when so fast that they aren't able to defend or prepare a reversal. He can use the force from his speed to leap far distances and even stop trains. After training with Yuan Shou, he fully mastered how to control his maximum speed in close and long distant combat. Strengths He is one of the few people who knew about God Contracts and the few people that were gifted during his time. He always showed passion and dedication to his goals, which motivated him to fight with more valor than most. His passion has been noted upon by many well known fighters. Weaknesses Conny did not incorporate much strategy into his combat and he was never known to be a commander, even though he commanded the largest army in the world. He also didn't make his decisions based on reason but rather on emotion, which often led him into difficult situations that could have been avoided. Personality and Relationships Conny is a decisive individual who rarely second guesses his decision until the consequences are played out to in front of him. This sometimes makes some of his actions impulsive and have harmed him and others around him. Conny likes to assume the position of leader whenever he can, even if he may not be best suited for the roll, but because of his charisma, the people around him almost always follow him. Conny believes that it is unjust for the world government to forcefully separate people from their families in Erde without ever explaining why. During a conversation with Karma , Conny convinced himself that he would destroy anyone who would oppose the people's freedom to live in whichever dimension they please. This opinion may have been heavily influenced by his superiors in the White Banners Movement. Irena Conny and Irena had a romantic relationship while they both worked for the White Banners Movement. They were both brought to Heofon together with 9 others and have stuck together ever since. Conny was engaged to Irena but the wedding never took place as Conny was first captured by the World Government, then by the Guyong bing and then lost a fatal battle to Karma . Karma Karma and Conny were both brought into Heofon at the same time by Mergen. They went their separate ways after being trained together with Gamayun. Karma joined the police force and Conny joined the White Banners Movement, which led to them having many clashes on separate occasions. Karma was the one who first captured Conny and set him up for a public execution from where Conny was saved by the Guyong bing League. Conny later took Karma as a prisoner from the White Banner Army into his Guyong bing prisons. Their final clash happened at a steel manufacturing factory where Karma delivered a fatal blow to Conny. Conny and Karma were once classmates back in the Erde dimensions. Conny knew about Karma's troubled upbringing and felt sympathy for him. They both had respect and love for each other but their political differences let to all their struggles. Hailey, Tina & Hina Hailey, Tina and Hina were 3 of the other 10 people that were brought to Heofon together with Conny. They have remained close friends ever since and always stuck it together. They joined the White Banners Movement together and fought numerous battles side by side. Conny was very upset after Hina's death. After Conny's death, Tina didn't leave the White Banners Movement during and after the 20 Year Strike and believed that Conny wouldn't have done so either. Hailey, however did quit the White Banners Movement, noticing their true agenda. Destiny & Asher Destiny and Asher were 2 of the other 10 people that were brought to Heofon together with Conny. They were separated after the White Banners first attack at a colosseum but were reunited a few years later when Destiny and Asher also loosely joined up with the White Banners Movement. Conny cared for both Destiny and Asher very much. When Destiny was supposedly killed by Karma in battle, Conny was able to motivate himself back up from a suicidal depression state to get revenge. Asher and Conny teamed up to avenge Destiny's murder despite the odds being against them. They did not succeed and Conny lost his life for which Asher felt responsible. Dorven Dorven was one of the other 10 people that were brought to Heofon together with Conny. Dorven became an engineer for the world government military while Conny joined the White Banners. When Conny was captured Dorven tried to save Conny from his execution, he offered him his life in exchange of information but Conny turned him down. Henrietta Henrietta was one of the other 10 people that were brought to Heofon together with Conny. Henrietta, like Dorven, also became an engineer for the world government military. Though they were friends at first, they didn't interact much after going their separate ways. Though Henrietta wasn't as keen on letting Conny be executed as Dorven was. Arwin As the leader of the White Banners Movement, Arwin let Conny join his movement after seeing his passion to fight for what he believes to be true. It was however stated by Von that Arwin didn't care much for Conny's well being and would have used him as a sacrificial pawn if the need ever arised. Dolios Dolios saw the potential in Conny's speed very fast. He was the one who pushed Conny to attempt to run to his full potential, which is how Conny realized his gift. Because of Dolios many other powerful heads turned towards Conny. Dolios was the one who strategized that Conny kill the world governments 98th president, which also got Conny a lot of unwanted attention. Skouro Ble Skouro Ble was the person who convinced Conny to join the White Banners Movement. His influence is mostly what shaped Conny's strong morality. Though at first enemies, they became close comrades under the White Banner, risking their lives for each other. Skoura predicted that one day Conny would turn on him but that day never came. Yuan Shou Yuan Shou first heard about Conny when he became known as the fastest man to ever live. After careful consideration of his passion and ability, Yuan Shou wanted Conny to be his successor. Though Conny didn't agree with the way Yuan Shou did things, Conny was willing to take over the Guyong bing League and change it for the better. After Yuan Shou was captured and brainwashed by Stine, Conny was told that he had the option to kill both Stine and Yuan Shou in an explosion. Conny choose to kill them both but was actually tricked into murdering Yuan Shou and a dozen children while Stine got away. This, among other things, made Conny suicidal for a time being where he wandered to random locations, not caring about any of his other comrades. Xiao Fang After the abduction of Yuan Shou, where he was presumably dead, Xiao Fang was one of the only Guyong bing leaders who believed truly that Conny should be Shen. Even though he was faced with opposition from his colleagues, he made a point to be loyal to Conny's every word. Xiao Fang was the only person Conny trusted to help him get revenge for Yuan Shou after discovering Stine's hideout. However, that is where they both learned that Yuan Shou was actually alive. To Xiao Fang that meant that Conny was no longer the actual Shen, since the previous Shen had not passed away, this led to a fight between Conny and Xiao Fang which led them to be captured by Stine and his subordinates. Xiao Fang was brainwashed into madness by Stine and presented in front of Conny. Conny noticing this, put Xiao Fang out of his misery. Di Qui Di Qui was extremely opposed to Conny's position as Shen, more so than all his colleagues. He challenged him to a fatal duel for the position. Conny decisively defeated him and accidentally ended up killing him, though it was not his intention he did not feel any remorse for doing so. Stine Stine enjoyed mentally torturing Conny simply to see how Conny would react. Conny had more hate for Stine than anybody else as Stine was the one who made Conny kill one of his best friends, kill children, his teacher and his loyal subordinate. After completely destroying Conny's mental state, Stine became bored of him and left him alone. Christina ' Christina made Conny trust her through promises of love. Though she did this Stine's orders, she was the one who gave Conny the final push in blowing up a building filled with children and Conny's previous teacher. Though, Conny did not blame her for it, Christina did. This actually led Christina to commit suicide herself. 'Mergen Conny was the only person that Mergen at first decided to bestow the God Contract gift upon. What he saw in Conny is unknown, but because of it Conny was able to quickly climb up the ranks in terms of power and became a key player in war against the World Government. Gamayun ' Gamayun took Conny his 10 friends into his school. Where he taught them basic martial arts, how to make a contract and how to use their current enhancement contract. Conny hated Gamayun for abandoning him and his friends in the commotion of the White Banners first attack on a colosseum. 'Dante, Warren and Baldwin ' During their trip across the northern mountains, Conny and his 10 friends ran into Dante, Warren and Baldwin, who were on a mission of their own. Fearing for their lives, the kids asked the soldiers for help. Dante, Warren and Baldwin taught all 11 kids on how to make basic Enhancement Contracts. Conny had great respect for Dante, Warren and Baldwin. When they were captured by Erech after the White Banners commotion at the colosseum, the first thing Conny wanted to do was to go save them. 'Boom Before Conny, Boom was known as the fastest man in the world. Conny attempted to defeat Boom under orders from Arwin but was easily defeated. Boom acknowledged Conny's strength, as being one of the strongest people he has ever faced and let him live. This meant a lot to Conny and was a small step in his recovery from depression. Erech Conny and his friends together exposed Erech's unjust rule over his country and successfully took him down and replaced him with a better ruler. Erech, however didn't care much, as the country was a small step in his goal for world conquest. Etoile Conny befriended Etoile, while they were rookies in the White Banner army. However, due to Stine's manipulation, Conny was forced to murder Etoile brutally. Conny never forgave himself but Etoile never blamed him for what happened. Events Conny has been the centre of many influential events worldwide. From a humble start, he went on to be the fastest man to ever live, killed a president of the world government and commanded the largest military force in the entire world. Entrance to Heofon Conny and friends enter Heofon, unwillingly. Fall of the Ice King Conny and his friends take a small part in taking down a terrorist organization formed by the Ice King. Though majority of the contributions were done by 3 Pure Blood Continent army generals, Dante, Warren and Baldwin. Conny and friends also make their enhancement contracts during this time. Training with Gamayun ''' Conny and co enter into Gamayun's school, in hopes to win the annual coliseum battles. '''The Chyrsos Rebellion Conny and co play a major role in taking down an unjust king of the Chyrsos Kingdom located in the Simanta Rekha continent. They replaced Erech, the unjust king, with a more just king, Edward. White Banner Introduction The White Banner Movement makes itself known by taking hostage colosseum-6 and a colosseum island during the annual colosseum battles. The World Government and Pure Blood Continent send out troops to take care of the situation, Erech also shows up and either murders or imprisons everyone that isn't able to escape. Conny and co get caught up in the mess but are able to escape. Asher and Destiny get separated from the crew. Saving Skouro Ble In an attempt to save Dante, Warren and Baldwin from the clutches of Erech, Conny and his new team team up with White Banner Generals, Vieh and Falter, as well as a rogue swordsman looking for revenge against the White Banners, Etoile. They end up saving Skouro Ble, who is a captain in the White Banners forces and the one majorly responsible for the colosseum 6 incident. Conny, Hailey, Tina, Hina, Irena and Etoile join the White Banner Movement after learning the movements motivations. Massacre of Leromat The murderer Stine, stages the destruction of the city Leromat. In an attempt to save the city Conny is convinced by Stine to brutally murder Etoile. City still goes up in flames and explosions. White Banner Movement is still able to prevent the weapon trade between mafias and the World Government that was taking place in Leromat. Declaration of War ''' Connie was present as a foot soldier when the Pure Blood Continent, Chyrsos, White Banners Movement and the World Government declared war against each other at colosseum-7. '''Death of the 98th President Conny was responsible for killing the 98th President of the World Government. He also fought and killed many World Government soldiers, while brutally injuring Lieutenant Karma . Conny also beat the record of fastest speed recorded under any interval during his escape from Faxian after killing the president. Battle at 100 Pillars Conny and other White Banner men faced off against one of the Army Generals of the World Government and his private troops. Among them is Lieutenant Colonel Karma who is able to successfully defeat Conny in combat and capture him. Conny also surprises the world by catching up to and stopping an electric train, that was set by the World Government to collide with his army camp, using nothing but his speed. Connie's Public Execution ' Due to him being infamous in the World Government, Connie is given a public execution in the City of Faxian. Karma is appointed as his prison guard, while Dorven attempts to save him by having him give up information on the White Banners. During the execution, Connie is saved by the Guyong bing forces, who for the first time in centuries did something that would oppose the World Government. Yuan Shou trained Connie and told him about the God Contracts and his own God Contract of speed. '''Second Attack at the Colosseum Games ' Despite the ongoing wars, the World Government hosts the annual Colosseum Games and hire the Guyong bing forces as security. However, Conny is not allowed to leave Guyong bing HQ. Yuan Shou is captured and presumed dead, Connie becomes the new Shen. He defeats and kills one of the Guyong bing leaders for opposing his rule. '''Peace Treaty Betrayal The World Government proposes a peace treaty to the White Banners Movement and Pure Blood Continent. Connie as Shen of the Guyong bing is invited to attend the peace treaty meeting. The World Government bombs the location of the treaty, using an undetectable yet destructive bomb invented by Dorven and Henrietta, however Arwin is able to save everyone present. Saving Yuan Shou Arwin tells Connie about the possible location of where Stine might be. Connie calls upon Xiao Fang to help him defeat Stine. They are both captured. Xiao Fang is killed by Connie, Yuan Shou is also killed by Connie and one of Stine's subordinates, Christina kills herself. Fighting the Strongest Man in the World ''' Arwin asks Connie, through Elliot, to track down and defeat Boom. Connie, having nothing to do and having suicidal thoughts is able to track down and catch up to Boom, but is easily defeated. Though Boom recognizes his strength and speed. '''Battle at Hagane Connie hears about Karma's murder of Destiny. He teams up with Asher to take out Karma and his forces. Connie kills many World Government soldiers but ultimately falls to the hands of Karma . Revival Conny is the first person Hugh calls upon after inventing his God Contract: Revival. Conny tells Hugh everything he knows about the God Contracts. Category:Erde Citizen Category:White Banner Movement Affiliate Category:Shen Category:Enhancement Contract User Category:God Contract User Category:Guyong bing Affiliate Category:Dead Character Category:White Banners Movement Affiliate Category:White Banners Movement Army Category:Character